CLASH OF TITANS:GROUND AND WATER
by LugiaEX5000
Summary: Brendan and May are coordinators that like each other but too shy to admit. But now when Hoenn is in crisis, from the fighting of Groudon and Kyogre can they admit thier feelings and stop the crisis?A ADVANCEDSHIPPING VS HOENNSHIPPING LOVE TRIANGLE STORY
1. BRENDAN BIRCH

This Fanfic includes these pairings:

May and Brendan

Wally ( Brendan's best friend) and Amber (Brendan's sister)

11111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A boy sat on a ledge staring out at the waters before him. Him name was Brendan Birch, son of the famous Pokemon professor.

Despite of his father's protests he had become a Pokemon Coordinator. He threw a Pokeball and a gigantic Pokemon appeared. It was a

Blaziken.

"BLAZE!" said Blaziken

"Relax, Blaziken, we are not in a battle," Brendan said,

"Blaze?" said Blaziken and grinned sheepishly.

"Here," Brendan said "Flameranger, sit down and enjoy the early morning sunrise and relax, we had some hard battles back in the Petelburg woods."

Flameranger, the Blazkien, sat down next to Brendan and stared out at the horizon as the

Gleaming burning orb rised out of the hills. In the distance Rustboro was visible.

Golden rays of sunlight bounced on the tranquil waters before rustboro city.

"Blaze!" said Flameranger

"You are right, buddy, let everyone enjoy this moment of tranquility." said Brendan and tossed two Pokeballs that opened to reveal a Larvitar and a Dratini.

As Brendan sat down, a card fell form his bag pack. Brendan picked it up and looked at it and a trace of a faint smile danced on his face.

The card read:

BRENDAN BIRCH

COMMANDER OF HOENN BRANCH

TEAM REX

CRIME FIGHTERS.

Brendan remembered the day when he helped the Global Commander trace a Team Rocket operative and apprehended him. The Global Commander was so impressed that he gave Brendan a position on Team Rex that all Officer Jennies' would dream about.

He made Brendan the Commander, the highest position, of all the 250 branches all around Hoenn. Though the work was glorious and great it was also tiresome. Since then, He had caught almost 100 Team Rocket operatives.

Brendan was not only on the lookout for Team Rocket but also for Team Aqua and Magma. Rex Hoenn's main objective is to prevent Archie and Maxie from gaining the blue and/or the Red Orbs. If in case they did and awakened the Titans, It will be solely the Commander's part to quel the Great Battle and save Hoenn.

Brendan sighted,

Many wingulls and Pellipers were flying overhead dipping into the water and flied off with a Magikarps in its beak.

Suddenly out of nowhere a thing fell and hit Brendan on the head.

Brendan looked at it and realized it was a feebas.

'_Poor thing, must be terrified as it is a only infant" _Thought Bredan and threw a Pokeball at the Feebas.

The Pokemon climed inside and the Pokeball turned Left, Right and it stopped. Brendan took the Pokeball and threw it. The Feebas came out of it flopped around. Brendan took out a Full Restore and sprayed on it. It instantly stopped flopping and wounds healed and it looked gratefully at Brendan and rubbed it self against Brendan.

He looked at the Feebas and said,

" I shall name you Guardian" he said.

Suddenly thunder cracked and rain started to pour.

Brendan called back all of his Pokemon and ran to Rustboro City.

Unknown to him, his childhood friend and crush was also coming that way. It was none other than May.

"Ash come on, lets take a break" May said breathless with fatigue.

"No way," said Ash " not when my first badge just a few miles away"

Suddenly it started to rain cats and dogs. May screamed and ran. Everyone followed.

Also uknown to her , Brendan, her childhood friend and crush was also running the same way.

Would fate meet and let their paths cross?

You have to see on the next chapter.

So how was my fist fanfic? Nice or not? Please, constructive critism is always welcome but useless reviews depended on shipping is so childish.

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. RUBY AND SAPPHIRE

Finally, after about ten miniutes of constant running, Brendan reached Rustboro city. When Brendan looked up, he saw a magnificent metropolis, The City Of Rustboro. A smile played on his lips as he looked at Rustboro's beautiful skyline. Skyscrapers covering every inch of the landscape. But one, stood towering over the rest. "REX" was emblazoned on its front.

'_so this is the fabled Rustboro REX branch' _thought Brendan.

Since he was fully exhausted from treking all the way from the Petalburg forest.

'_i shall take a rest at the local Pokemon Centre then continue to Dewford Town then finally to Slateport city for my FIRST Pokemon contest' _

At the same time May also was going the same way,

"Finally, we have reached Rustboro city. Now on to my first win in a hoenn Gym!" said Ash

"WHAT!? NO WAY- We are going to a Pokemon Centre and only tommorrow can you challenge in a gym" said May collasping in exhaution.

"No way!" started Ash but got cut off by Brock pointing to a notice.

It read:

GYM CLOSED FOR VACATION

RUSTBORO CITY GYM CLOSED

FOR RENOVATION.

GYM ONLY OPEN 8 JAN 2105.

Max checked his Poke'nav. It read JAN 7 2105.

"Well, that settles that now we take a break today and go to the Gym tommorrow" said May, walking away.

Ash sighted and followed by Max and Brock.

Brendan scanned around and finally found the Pokemon Centre.

He entered and released all of his Pokemon.

A Blaziken, A Feebas, A Larvitar and a Dratini appeared and started to run around playing.

"Oh my, what a great collection of Pokemon you have, but how about the last Pokeball on your belt?" asked Nurse Joy.

Brendan looked down at his belt and looked at the Master Ball on his belt. His hand twitched.

"No its-its an empty ball." said Brendan

Nurst Joy nooded and went off to check on his Pokemon.

In reality that Master Ball was not empty but contained a Pokemon so powerful that it can win a battle against 100 Pokemon simultaneously. It was a flying Dragon Pokemon that lives in the ozone Layer. Brendan sighted.

Suddenly the door and May entered. She noticed Brendan and stopped, Brendan too halted.

May's shock wore away as a wide smile replaced,

"Sapphire," Brendan mouthed. Ruby was Brendan's nickname and Sapphire was May's nickname set by Petelburg's residents.

"Ruby," May mouthed and her smile grew wider.

So how was my second chapter?? Like it? Please as I said constructive critics are always welcome but not based on shipping.


	3. CONFESSION TIME

May ran up to Brendan and greeted him with one of her famous cheery smiles.

"Brendan! whata suprise! I thought you were heading on to your adventures and fighting Gyms?" asked May

"Gym?! No no no no, i am a Coordinator not a trainer. Any way the same here what are the chances that i would meet you here!" said Brendan.

"What? You are a coordinator? Wow! I thought you liked battles more-" said May

"Sapphire, it just means you dont know me that well, i always liked contests and only battled to train my pokemon, you just never noticed." said Brendan

Suddenly Ash and co. entered and looked for May. They spotted her and Max's face turned ont of utter delight. His facial features brightened up as his eyes started to glitter as he stared at his mentor, Brendan.

"WOW! MY GOD! ITS RUBY!" said Max, drawing attention from passer-by's. But Max did not care about that, he dashed to Brendan and at one asked about his Pokemon and his journey.

"Relax, Max, why are you getting so excited, you knew me for about five years!" said Brendan laughing as Max started talking in randon sentences.

"So, May, did you and your brother travel alone?" asked Brendan

"No, we are travelling with Ash and Brock, here i'll introduce them" said May and grabbed Brendan's hand and pulled him to Ash and Brock.

"Guys, meet Ruby..err..Brendan, he is my childhood friend from Petelburg City, and we always used to play with me...He also saved me once from a salam-" started May but was cut off by Brendan.

Ash was confused, "So, is your name Brendan or Ruby?" he asked,

Brendan sighted,

"My name is Brendan but in Petelburg city I am known as Ruby and May's nickname is Sapphire," he said.

Ash nodded his head in understanding.

Suddenly a sound was heard and Nurse Joy came out with Brendan's Pokeballs.

Her face was kind and joyful, just like her name.

"Your Pokemon are in tip top shape, looks like you take care of them well," said Nurse Joy.

"Brock could not take it anymore, He jumped in front of Nurse Joy and magically holding a bouquet of roses and tried a pick up line, startling the poor woman. Max came out of nowhere and dragged him off by his ear.

"What's his problem?" asked Brendan.

"Oh, nothing, he's just girl crazy" said May, with a trace of a giggle.

"Come on, guys, there's a park nearby, and Ash I challenge you to a battle!" said Brendan holding up Dratini's Pokeball.

"Your ON!" grinned Ash and followed Brendan out of the Pokemon Centre. Suddenly a mechanical arm came out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu.

"WHAT! NOT AGAIN!" rasped Ash.

Suddenly a Meouth shaped balloon appeared. It was holding Pikachu.

Team Rocket emerged and said their motto and started to fly off but stopped when Brendan shouted out.

"HALT! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST AS YOU ARE A TEAM ROCKET OPERATIVE." said Brendan and took out his badge.

"YOU ARE APPHRENDED BY REX'S COMMANDER, BRENDAN, STOP OR YOU'LL SUFFER" said Brendan and fixed his eyes on Team Rocket with a look that would rival Arbok's glare attack.

But Team Rocket was not at all fazed. All criminals would crumble under the mention of TEAM REX but this group was clearly not from Hoenn.

James started speaking,

"Oh look jess, this little shrimp is gonna arrest us, ohh I'm so scared!" he said in a mocking tone that infuriated Brendan to no extend.

He took out Larvitar's Pokeball and threw it.

The small little Pokemon appeared and stood in battle position.

Team Rockets laughing got harder,

"Oh, that little Pokemon is gonna blow us off?" Jessy said.

Brendan grinned,

"You are making a classic mistake, you can never judge a Pokemon by its looks. Grounder use Mega Punch!" Brendan said.

The Larvitar jumped, its fists glowing white. It struck the arm which instantly vaporized upon contact.

"Now, HYPERBEAM!" said Brendan,

The Larvitar opened its mouth and shout out a beam so powerful that it cracked the ground as it dashed to Team Rocket, who in an instant, has vanished shouting their catchy 'we're blasting off again!' phrase.

"Wow, thanks Brendan, you really saved Pikachu." said Ash.

May bounded forward and hugged Brendan tightly, which made Brendan turn several shades of red.

Behind them Max sniggered.

But Ash, being so thick headed, did not notice any exchange of affection.

And for Brock, ummm….He was distracted by Officer Jenny that had arrived on the scene.

"Whats going on?" she asked.

"Nothing officer, every thing is solved" said Brendan in a muffled voice form inside May's embrace, showing his badge.

Officer Jenny saluted, "Of course Commander," she said and smirked as she knew sooner or later May would be his girlfriend. She hopped on her bike and drove off.

Finally May released Brendan form her grip. But when she did, she had an inquisitive look on her face.

"What do you mean REX COMMANDER?" she asked.

Brendan sighted,

'_confession time' _He thought.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author's notes:

So what do you think. I took the advice one of my reviewers gave me and made my chapters longer. That was a great help and I thank you. Also like I have mentioned a million time before constructive critism is always welcome but not critism based on shipping. I update like once every day or two days. So always check back!


	4. “Well, this is how it happened…”

That night, Brendan and May told the others that they were going for a walk and ent out of the Pokemon centre.

When May noticed that in the Park no one but Brendan and she was there, she began blushing madly, she had never been alone with a boy before even though it's a public place.

Brendan, though not as thick as Ash noticed May and began grinning,

" what's up May, never been with a Boy alone before?" he said, grinning like a maniac.

May blushed even harder, if that's possible, and turned to Brendan with a stern face,

"That's the limit Ruby, tell me what the is the meaning of you being Rex's commander?"

"Well, I will only tell you if and only if you promise to keep a secret alright?" said Brendan.

May nodded, face still red from he blush attack.

"Well, this is how it happened….."

_FLASHBACK:_

_Brendan yawned and got up and noticed that his moms cheery welcome did not come._

_Puzzled, He got down the stairs only to find a ramshackle living room. Brendan gasped unable to comprehend what has happened, he chanced a visit to the kitchen where he found his father, Prof. Birch and his mother both crying. Brendan asked what had happened and where was Amber, his favorite and only sister, who is the same age as him. Through puffed eyes, his mother looked at him and just said a few words that sent a burning surge through Brendan's body._

_This was his mother's words:_

"_Your sister was kidnapped by Team Rocket, apparently they had set up a base on the Hoenn Region though not publicized yet as they have only a few operatives here: "_

_Suddenly the door barged open and a man with two body guards with guns entered. _

"_Mr and Mrs Birch, I am sorry, we could not locate Amber nor the Rocket base." he said._

_Brendan face was a mass of fury, _

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT !" then only did he realized that the man wore a badge,_

_It read:_

_LANCE_

_REX GLOBAL COMMANDER: KANTO/JOHTO._

_Then only it struck Brendan, this is the famed Lance who was the Global commander for the crime fighting organization REX. REX was mostly popular among kids and they idolized any one who was eligible to be even a grunt. As they only accept the cream of the crop. _

_Brendan ran up the stairs and grabbed his laptop. And dashed down, he noticed that all eye swas on him. But he did not care about that now, he couldn't. There was a crime here and any crime scenes have clues. And that means that one should be here. Suddenly he noticed some thing white poke out of the rubbles. He grabbed that and using his laptop he ran a quick check. It was a name card, this is what it read._

_RANSOME LOREN _

_ROCKET GRUNT_

_PASS OF THE JAGGED._

_NEAR LAVA ENEMY._

_RIDGE HOLDS WATER._

_Now Brendan was seriously confused._

_Lance came behind him and said,_

"_Its not a clue kiddo, there was another one like this but REX'S top employees could in Lavaridge branch could not decipher it. I think its time to head to the Jagged Pass. " he said as he grabbed his hat but stopped at the look of pure ecstasy on Brendan's face,_

"_Whats up kiddo?" he said_

_An idea struck Brendan as he read the name card in new light:_

_RANSOME LOREN._

_Rocket GRUNT_

_Pass OF THE jagged._

_Near lava ENEMY_

_Ridge HOLDS WATER._

_It all made sense. The rocket base was in Jagged Pass, near Lava Ridge!!_

_Brendan told Lance this and he looked at Brendan thoughtfully. _

"_You, know, that could be it, as most Team Rocket sightings are there. But we already searched, there is a cavern hidden but no way to enter." Lance said._

_Brendan nodded and looked at the card deeply then he got it. LAVA AND WATER. If that mixture solidifies, it could ast as a key. He explained this to Lance. Lance seemed stunned at Brendan's IQ level. He could be the one Lance was looking for, if this works. _

_After tough work, Brendan and Lance finally reached the Jagged Pass. Brendan was holding the solidified Lava. If was a simple procedure just add water, that cools down the heated atoms in the lava thus bring them closer and transforming it into a solid. _

_Suddenly the ground started shaking. And suddenly a hatch opened. It was the Rocket Hideout. It was not that impressive._

_They were walking for a distance when suddenly, the Branch Leader came out with twenty minions and sent out Pokemon that consisted mainly of Poocheyana. But the leader had a Arbok and A Nidoqueen. _

_Lance sent out his Pokemon, A Aggron and a Dragonite. _

_The Leader sneered," that's quite some impressive Pokemon. Give them up an d go away, first of all I don't know how you tracked us down, but no matter, prepare to experience a world of pain!" He exclaimed and ordered his Nidoqueen to use a Hyper Beam, it barely had any effect on Dragonite._

"_Now My turn, Dragonite , use Mega Punch and Mega Kick!" said Lance_

_Brendan watched in awe as the dragon punched and kicked and both of the Leader's Pokemon fell, defeated._

_But that was not the end of it, Lance took out two Pokeballs that had a weird symbol that looked a X. He threw it at the Nidoqueen and Arbok. They both climbed inside. The Pokeball disappeared. _

_Lance said to Brendan, "REX BALLS, it captures any of the enemy's Pokemon, with out fail but cannot work on wild ones."_

_The Leader was flabbergasted. He clenched his fist and took out a remote and pressed a red button. Suddenly a voice boomed,_

"_BASE SELF DESTRUCTION IN 5 MINIUTES." it said._

_Brendan could only stare in horror as the band of criminals escaped in a digging machine. _

_Lance made a move to escape but Brendan grabbed his hand and said,_

"_My sister, Amber!" _

_Lance nodded and both of them ventured in deeper. Again the voice spoke,_

"_AUTO DESTRUCTION IN 4 MINS!" _

_Finally they stumbled upon a dungeon. There in a cell with reinforced steel bars, sat Amber, in a curled up position crying. As she and Brendan were the only ones who knew where Mewtwo iand she being the easier one had kidnapped her. Suddenly a voice that she thought she would never hear again spoke,_

"_AMBER ARE YOU ALRIGHT??" said Brendan._

_Amber looked up and met the eyes of her brother, she nodded and ran into his arms._

_But now they were lost and they had less than 120 seconds to escape._

_They wandered the hallways in search for a exit, Brendan protectively wrapped an arm around his sister as she was still crying._

"_Amber, they…they did not do anything …to you did they?" Brendan asked fearing the worst. _

"_No.. sob… they were go…sob.. going to but you…sob…cam in time" she whimpered._

_Brendan nodded heaving a sigh of relief. _

_Then an idea struck Brendan, an idea to escape._

_They discussed it and attempted it..it worked not a moment to soon._

_As they were going out the entire Jagged Pass blew sending chunks of rock everywhere._

_Amber smiled. If it wasn't for Brendan , she would never have survived._

_She bowed to Brendan and said" Brother, I know that I was not too good to you but, you was always my brother and will always be, and love you" she said._

_Brendan nodded. Finally, his sister apologized to him for behaving so badly. _

"_I love you too, sister, now lets go home," Brendan _

_But before that Lance had grabbed Brendan's hand and said _

"_Brendan, I hereby appoint you the Hoenn Commander" he said and threw a card to Brendan. _

_It carried his name and his newly appointed position. Brendan felt light headed. But surely by only one mission Lance could not appoint him as Commander, but as he looked up Lance flew off on his Swellow. _

_Amber Birch smiled, she always knew Brendan would be successful. _

_  
Amber sent out her own Swellow and both her and Brendan grabbed a leg and flew home , Brendan still could not believe his good fortune today._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

To say May was shocked was an understatement of the century. She looked on wide mouthed as the Boy who she loved so much got up, dried a tear form his eyes and slowly walked away.

May ran behind Brendan and stopped him. He looked at her, obviously confused.

May grinned and kissed Brendan on both cheeks and blushing madly ran back to the Pokemon Centre,

Brendan looked on as he watched the girl he loved so much run to the Pokemon Centre in such cute manner. A small smile played on his lips.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author's Notes:

So guys what do you think? I think this is the longest chapter I have wrote. To prevent you guys from getting bad ideas, Brendan and Amber's love are brotherly and sisterly NOT ROMANCE.

But May's and Brendan's love IS ROMANCE!

So please review!


	5. RAYQUAZA REVEALED! : MAY'S FLASHBACK!

Brendan looked out at the horizon, the gleaming red orb was sinking into the Rustboro dam. Brendan frowned. Sunsets are not his favorite time of the day.

A sun setting is the end of the day resembling the end of something.

But on the other hand, a sunrise is the beginning of a new day, the beginning of new hopes and aspirations signaling the start of something new, signaling the beginning of new hopes and aspirations. Despite how ever May explained that the Sunset is somehow…err…Romantic, but whatever is said, sunsets are the end.

"You don't like this do you," said a voice from behind him.

Brendan jumped a little and turned. It was May. Her facial features was so cute that Brendan felt his heart melt but suddenly he remembered some thing. He looked at his belt and saw the empty Masterball in his belt. He had let his secret Pokemon, Rayquaza, out for a spin in the ozone layer over an hour ago and it should be returning now, but if May is here she would see it. All Rex officials had a secret Sixth Pokemon. Grunts usually have a Salamences and the Admin would usually have a Dragionite. And the commanders have a legendary Pokemon. The Global Commander, Lance, had a Lugia. The Kanto commander, Loeriei, had an Articuno. The Johto Commander, Will, had an Celebi. And the Sinnoh Commander, Cynthia, had an Dialgia.

May frowned, when she noticed Brendan's pupils dilate.

"what's wrong, Brendan? You seem shocked" she said. The radiant sunlight reflected on her face. Brendan grinned. He could not help himself. May was so cute when she was angry.

"I was thinking about what you said yesterday, about you and your sister, Amber." said May, a small beautiful smile on her lips.

Brendan nodded. May was so preoccupied with the revelation that Brendan had told her.

"I am so proud of you Brendan," said May.

Brendan nodded slightly when a roar shattered the tranquility of the evening and caused May to flinch and jump. She was going off into her dream land leaning on Brendan when the roar came. Brendan, of course, knew to who this roar belonged to, his Rayquaza, Shadow Dragon. Brendan picked up his Master Ball and turned to May, whose face was aghast from fear and was clinging on to Brendan. When she noticed how she was holding Brendan, she blushed and backed off.

"May, wait here, I'll be back" said Brendan, but too late.

Rayquaza had surfaced roaring and shattering the silence of the tranquil Rustoboro night.

May gasped. Brendan gritted his teeth and unceremoniously returned his Rayquaza. May looked at Brendan her bright sapphire eyes wide with shock. That was one of the reasons that May was nicknamed Sapphire and Ruby, had a eye color that no one had, red, and thus the kids nicknamed him Ruby. Ruby and Sapphire was a bit too childish to accept their nickname but as time went by and they had matured and grown to like the nickname. And even Adults called them by their nicknames.

"B..B.B.Brendan, tha-that thing, it's a Rayquaza, is..isn't it?" said May stuttering in surprise. Brendan sighted. Sonner or later it would come out but Brendan always wished May would never find out.

"May, I told you, every thing ever since we were children. You were closer to me than even my Father. I'm sorry, but I cant tell you this." Brendan said before running off in the direction of the Pokemon centre.

May looked on tear-eyed. '_did Brendan actually say that I was closer to him than his father? But he loves his father than anything in this galaxy. No, he loves his father more than anything in this universe. That means that he likes me a lot, right?' _

May shook this unfathomable thoughts out of her mind. If she confesses her liking for him, and he rejects her, their close bond as friends would be shattered.

'_No'_ she decided. When time presents the oppiturinity, she will confess. Then she remembered Amber, Brendan's sister. She smiled. Max and Amber always played together though not age wise similar. Amber and Brendan was very much alike.

Both were childhood prodigies and won every spelling bee they entered. Similarly they were top in school. May still remembered the day she and Brendan met:

FLASHBACK

' _May had just got up from her state of slumber, when her mother's shrill voice rang through the Gym like a foghorn though her voice would put a foghorn in shame. It was so loud and incessant. _

"_WHAT IS IT MOM?!" May shouted back from her room still under sleep._

"_THERE IS A NEW NEIGHBOUR NEXT TO OUR GYM, SO WE DECIDED TO GO THERE TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES." she shrieked back._

_May sighted and changed and went down to be greeted by her mother, Caroline and her father, Norman. Of course you could not forget her irritating brother, Max. He was grinning like a idiot. _

_They exited the Gym/house and locked the door. They hardly climbed down the last step when a person came and accidentally knocked May down. He fell down too, HARD. _

_May groaned and got up and looked at the boy who bumped into her. The moment she caught his facial features she knew that she had an immediate crush on this boy. _

_He appeared to be around five feet and wore a headband that covered all of his head and made his hair look white, actually it was not. He had an shirt inside and outside and the outer short was shorted than the inner one and thus reveled the sleeves of the inner one. _

_He wore a long, black pant that really did not suit his complexion. He got up and _

_Brushed the dirt off of his shirt and in a cold acidic manner said, _

"_I would thank you to see where you are going" _

_After that he just walked away, his torchic tailing him and often rubbing its head against his legs. _

"_Ahhh… yes, the Maples" said a voice from behind them._

_There stood the famous Prof. Birch and his wife, and another girl._

_She said in a much more kinder manner,_

"_I'm sorry, you have to pardon my brother, Brendan, he had been through a lot. He usually stays with his friends in his room. And he does not have any human friends, either only Pokemon." _

_May nodded. Who gave a heck how an persons attitude was as long as he looked handsome._

"_I'll talk to him" said May and dashed off after Brendan._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

May looked across the Horizon, Brendan had always been a weird kid, but this time it was above the line. REX COMMANDER? A Rayquaza?

May sighted. Brendan was not obliged to answer these questions. And the reason how he got a commander job in REX he said because May was dear to him. But he would not reveal all of his secrets.

May looked into the darkening sky. Slowly the stars made their way into the sky and the crescent moon hung like a silvery claw on a blanket of darkness. And May mouthed these words:

'_Brendan, what more secrets do you hold?'_

_111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

_So how was my chapter. I added more descriptive words and increased the chapter length. So far I have only one reviewer please review more. I need feedback in how I can improve my story. Constructive critism is always welcome but NOT critism based on shippings. I support Hoenn Shipping and that's it. No bad mouthed reviewers can change it. _


	6. THE RED ORB!

The sun peeked out from the horizon and spreading its glorious light over the landscape. The light poured through the window into the Pokemon centre. As the sunlight seeped into Brendan's eyes he jerked awake and sending his backpack flying, it landed with a thud and a ball rolled out of it.

This noise woke May up she sleepily peered from her top bunk and what she saw shocked her, rolling form the bag was a ball of red, The Red Orb.

'_Isn't that the same Orb Team Aqua was after?' _she thought to herself.

Brendan suddenly jumped up and ran after it with such velocity that it would have put a rocket to shame. Within 3 seconds the Orb was safely inside the bag. Brendan looked around to see if anyone had seen the orb, at that the time May decided to pretend to be fast sleep to escape Brendan's scrutiny, Brendan bought it. He leaped from the room into the corridor and ran back to the lobby.

Meanwhile, May's mind was spinning from the recent revelation.

'_could Brendan be somehow in contact with the criminal organization? But he was the Commander for the crime fighting organization!!! AAHH!' _

She shook off the thought and went down to the lobby to have a talk with Brendan. But when she reached the Lobby she saw Brendan going climb on his Swellow. He turned to her and smiled and waved and Swellow shot off into the sky. May stood rooted to the ground, she thought that Brendan was going to travel with them but it looks like he has other plans. She felt a prang of pain in her chest when she saw him leaving,

Suddenly a voice came from inside the Pokemon Centre.

"May come on, time to go and get my first badge!" said Ash.

May almost smiled, _typical Ash, _she thought.

After eating their breakfast they made their way to the Rustboro city.

The automatic door opened as Ash made stood near it.

The board outside the Gym said,

_RUSTBORO GYM_

_RUN BY: ROXANNE _

_TYPE: ROCK_

_POKEMON: GEODUDE, NOSEPASS._

Ash sighted, he did not even know what a nose pass was. This is gonna be a tough battle.

"Welcome, to my humble Gym," said a voice.

They turned to see who it was, it turned out to be the Gym leader Roxanne.

After getting acquainted they made their way to the gym. A gigantic battle field was there rocks protruding form the base.

Roxanne grinned and made her way to the Gym stadium. Suddenly Ash wondered aloud, "Where is Brendan?"

Roxanne stopped on her way and turned to Ash. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"You mean Brendan Birch?!" she said in a hurry.

Ash nodded.

"Wow! You actually know the Champion Of the Hoenn Region!" she exclaimed.

This came as a shock especially May.

"Wait a sec, I thought Brendan was a coordinator! Not a trained" said May.

Roxanne shook her head, "He is now, but before he was a trainer. One of the best I would say. His Combusken defeated all of my Pokemon with only one Brick Break. I still remember him, all the leaders do. He breezed through the Elite 4 like a charizard to a Oddish."

This revelation was too tremendous, Brendan was a child Prodigy, a great trainer, the commander of Rex AND a very good coordinator!

"Well, anyway step into the box and lets commence our battle" said Roxanne and threw out a Pokeball.

As strong looking Geodude came out roaring its name.

"DUDE! GEODUDE!"

Ash shook the thoughts and ran to the Trainer's box, Pikachu following along. Ash threw a Pokball and out came a Mudkip.

"Ash's Mudkip has the upper hand here!" Max shouted woth glee. This was the first time he was seeing a real live Gym Battle. But meanwhile May was not at all here, mentally.

'_If Brendan was the champion, why did not he ever mention it to me? After all I am his first and only friend'_

"May! You here?" said a voice

May turned to the direction it came form and saw Brock staring at her concerned at her space out.

May smiled and waved him off and turned her attention back to the Battlefield where Mudkip and Nosepass was battling out.

'_Wow! I missed a whole battle. Ahh, at least Ash won the first round'_

Suddenly Roxanne called out, "NOSEPASS USE ZAPCANNON!". it sent out a strong surge of electricity that struck Mudkip and it fainted.

Ash gritted his teeth and sent out Pikachu. The little electric rodent jumped from Ash's shoulder and ran to the battle field, its cheeks sparking.

"Pikachu use thunder!" said Ash.

Pikachu sent out a powerful surge of electricity that took out Nosepass out in one blow. There was no surprise there as Mudkip had weakened out Nosepass out a lot.

" I concede defeat. Here, you are the superior trainer and thus here is the proof that you have defeated the Rustboro Gym." said Roxanne and handed Ash a badge.

"You need another 7 badges to enter the Hoenn League." continued Roxanne.

Ash nodded and claimed the badge. He opened his badge case and placed it inside it.

He grinned and raised his hand in glory and shouted, "OH YEAH, I JUST WON MY FIRST BADGE IN THE HOENN REGION!"

May shook her head. _How childish can you get?_

That evening everyone Ash, May , Max and Brock went on their way to Dewford town.

Meanwhile,

Brendan was already in Dewford sitting and watching the sun sink into the Horizon.

He sighted.

_Sorry May that I left you so abruptly. But I promise we will meet again at slateport. _

He looked around. No one was there. He took out his MasterBall and threw it. Out came a large dragon whose roar tore the silence like knifes tearing flesh.

"My old friend, Magma and Aqua are closer than ever to accomplish their goals. And soon we have quell the Clash Of The Titans: Ground and Water!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111Author's Notes1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So what do you think? sorry i cound not update sooner. I had my Algebra test and i needed to study. Constructive critism always welcome and critism based on shipping

always NOT welcome.


	7. THE ORB STOLEN! BRENDAN OUTSMARTED!

As the early morning sunlight poured on Brendan's face, he got up. He yawned and got up. He looked around and he figured out that he must have fallen asleep while sitting on the beach. He got up and checked his belt. All six Pokemon in place. Including the Rayquaza. He went to the bench and picked up his backpack. It felt considerably lighter.

Brendan, with a curious look on his face, opened the bag only to discover that the Red Orb was missing and in its place was the Team Aqua Emblem and a note. Brendan felt his heart pound in his chest as he opened the letter.

_BIRCH,  
_

_This is Archie, the leader of Team Aqua. And oh I must thank you for finding the orb for us. How we found out that you have it, you may wonder. Well, the answer is that we had gathered enough evidence to prove you are the commander of the Rex Hoenn Branch. And thus who else to posses it other than the commander. Our field commander had tracked you down and stole the Orb while you were sleeping like a baby._

There was an loopy signature and the name Archie scribbled underneath it. Brendan crumpled the paper. Lance is gonna kill him. He took out his Pokenav. But this Pokenav was different from the rest as it had the symbol of Rex on it. He flipped it and opened an secret hatch and out popped a small device. The Rex communicator. Its transmissions were almost impossible to pick up without another communicator. He turned it on and a number of names appeared on the screen. He selected the top most that read,

'_LANCE - GLOBAL COMMANDER'_

The tone of phone ringing rang shrilly through the calm and tranquil morning air.

Suddenly an holographic picture of Lance came up on the device. He looked tired.

"What is it, Brendan?" he asked.

"ahh…you see…ar,,Archie has the ..Red Orb" said Brendan hesitantly as he really did not know what would be Lance's reaction.

Lance's face started to turn red. He looked angry. No, He looked furious and that would be the understatement of the century.

"ahh..no need to be testy, sir,…err…" stammered Brendan

"Testy? Who's testy? I'M FURIOUS!" shouted Lance.

The speakers amplified the voice even more. The words echoed all around.

The first thing Brendan did was to bring down the speaker's volume.

"Aha! Just as I thought, you will be furious!" said Brendan grinning , trying to add some humor to the tense conversation.

"NO! THAT'S NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF! NOW DON'T TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT! TELL ME HOW AND WHEN EXACTLY DID THIS HAPPEN!" shouted Lance even louder than before.

Brendan shook his head and started explaining.

"What were you thinking?! Sleeping out in the beach?! Anyone can just nick your Pokemon and especially you sixth Pokemon!" said Lance calming down.

Brendan grinned toothily.

"Well, anyway, you better try to get that back! Next time Commander!" said Lance and he shut down his communicator.

Brendan sighted. '_That went well' _he said with sarcasm dripping in every word.

He placed his communicator back into the Pokenav and swung his backpack onto his shoulders and headed off in the direction of the Dewford branch of Rex.

Meanwhile,

May had woken up and stretched when she realized the awkward position she was in. She had actually slept on Ash. Looks like they had been walking so long that they all had fallen asleep during half of dinner. No, that was when she realized the most awkward position she was in. She had actually slept on Ash, parallel to his body. May shivered.

'_Never Again' _she thought to herself as she got up and cleaned herself. The only time she was feeling this awkward was when she and Brendan had fallen asleep in the same bed in the same bedroom. That brought back memories:

_FLASHBACK_

_For New Years eve, May's family had visited Brendan's family to await the countdown. _

_The adults was downstairs while May and Brendan, both 10 years of age, were playing in Brendan's bedroom with Brendan's Combusken. But as midnight neared they both had fallen asleep with May's head buried into Brendan's chest and his arm around her. When they were rudely awakened by the adults, all grinning._

"_Well lookey here, May and Brendan are a couple now! How cute!" said Norman with Caroline laughing behind him and a Prof. Birch chuckling._

_Both May and Brendan blushed crimson when they realized what posture they were in._

_END FLASHBACK _

The mere thought of that incident brought a blush to her cheeks. _Well, Brendan is kinda cute…BAH! What am I thinking!? He is my friend and not.. oh man who am I kidding, I like him and I wonder if he feels the same_

May sighted.

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY!" shouted May at the top of her voice and thus startling Ash who started babbling how he had defeated the lousy Champion Brendan without breaking a sweat.

This made May mad. No one makes fun of Brendan like that! She marched forward and grabbed Ash by the hem of his shirt and said in a deadly whisper,

"One more word about Brendan in a bad way and you'll rue the day."

Ash nodded, clearly knowing the extent of May's wrath.

After doing their morning duties and eating breakfast they continued their trek.

With Ash humming some crazy tune and Max checking his Pokenav and Brock simply walking along. Suddenly a hyper beam came from nowhere. Ash and co diverted their attention to the place where it had come form and saw a boy who was wearing a headband that was white and a girl in blue battling out.

_TEN MINIUTES EARLIER:_

Brendan gulped. How was he going to track this operative of Team Aqua!? Then suddenly an idea struck Brendan, who ever rummaged through his bag must have let some article containing his/her DNA. He searched deeper into the bag when he came across a hair. He grinned as he picked it up with his gloved hands. He took out a device and placed the hair into a slot. This device was a REX Searcher. It can read DNA and using Rex satellites it can track where the person who the DNA belongs to is.

Suddenly a blimp appeared. It was just next to Rustboro city.

Brendan sent out his Swellow and climbed on top of it and they flew off in a sonic blast.

Within seconds they arrived at the specific place. Sure enough, there was an female admin standing there with an red orb in her hands. Brendan sent out his Dratini and commanded an Hyper Beam.

It connected with the ground ten feet from her. She looked up and saw Brendan. She grinned and sent out her Pokemon.

_Back to the present:_

May stood rotted to the ground as she watch Brendan's Pokemon pulverize the opponents Pokemon. The girl gritted her teeth as she watched her final Pokemon fall to the ground, defeated. She returned the Crawdaunt and tossed the red orb to Brendan. He casually stepped aside and let the ball roll on. Suddenly a the ball exploded and started showering derbies everywhere. The girl grinned.

"Well, looks like the tales are true. You are a master crime fighter and able to anticipate my every move. But as you already knew that orb was a decoy sao why did you attck me in the first place?" she said.

Brendan smiled slightly and returned his Dratini. He held up the Red Orb.

The girl seemed shocked.

"But?! How did you??" she said.

Suddenly the ground moved and an small head poked out of the ground. It was a Larvitar.

"I know all the tricks in the book. You carried a decoy while you buried the real orb somewhere. So I attacked you to distract you so that my Larvitar can search for the Orb and it found it." he grinned.

The girl surprisingly smiled. She waved he hand and suddenly an Pokemon appeared before her. It was an Altaria. And in its beak was another Red Orb.

"Wait…" Brendan started and looked at the Orb in his hands. It was a fake. It was actually a bomb and now the timer read: 00:59.

Brendan swore and threw away the bomb. It rolled some distance and fell into a pit. The girl smiled at Brendan and blew a kiss at his direction before climbing on to her Altaria and fly off.

How could he, the Rex Commander, be outsmarted by a mere grunt? _No, there should be an external force helping Magma. Could it be the rockets? No, they are mortal enemies, AHHHH! WHO COULD BE HELPING THEM! _

He heard his communicator go off. He took it and Lance's face was there and he did not look so pleased.

"Well? Brendan? Have you claimed the orb yet?" he asked.

"Err.. you see, sir… I um…ah, I" stuttered Brendan trying to get a fix on his tongue. The Global Commander just glared.

"Well, no thanks to you, we have managed to get a fix on the Magma next destination. It seems that they are heading for Dewford's cave that is rumored to be the cave of origin, go there next. I am sending a Aurora to you so that you can get there faster.

"Aurora?" asked Brendan confused.

"Its an Hypersonic jetpack that is invisible to even radars. So if Magma has a radar you wont even appear" Lance explained.

Brendan nodded, it would be fun to fly at hypersonic speed. But if he hit something all this work would be futile.

Just as Brendan closed the communicator a small dot appeared at in the sky. In a second it came an landed next to Brendan. It had the logo of rex and **THE AURORA **written on it in bold letters. Just as Brendan was strapping it in he heard a voice. A voice he knew too well.

"BRENDAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111AUTHOR'S NOTES11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I think this is my longest chapter yet! I think you people can guess who it was. And sorry again for taking this long I had my Orchestra concert and needed to practice. Well, please review. I don't have any tests next week so I can update about three times. If I get many reviews I may even update every day!

SO REVIEW!


	8. BRENDAN'S DARK PAST: THE BLACK ORB!

Brendan turned around and saw.. May! She had a small frown on her face as she casted her scrutiny onto him. Brendan gulped. He knew that May would have seen the orb and no doubt that she would be asking about it. Brendan grinned and mouthed the word '_Sorry' _to May and took out a Pokeball and returned his Larvitar. He took out something from his pocket and pressed a button. The Jetpack he was wearing blasted and carried him out of May sight. The giant burning orb was sinking into the horizon as Brendan flew into the atmosphere and straight into the Mesosphere (a layer of the atmosphere). A small air bag popped and wrapped it self around Brendan's nose to give him a steady supply of Oxygen. Suddenly a suit came out of the Jetpack's sides and covered Brendan, protecting him from the bitter cold. Brendan looked up and saw the velvety sky above him filled with trillions and trillions of brilliantly illuminated stars that casted its light onto Brendan's face. His eyes were almost strangely filled with different colors. If one would look deep into his eyes, they would notice that, though his eyes blue with a reddish hue, it was emitting a black aura and filled with determination. This was caused by an childish accident that led to his capture of Rayquaza.

_FLASHBACK_

_Brendan was waving May goodbye after her visit to his house. He went into his room which was filled with a myriad of different items. From game boys to fingernails ( he cut them but did not get rid of them). Brendan sighted as he looked at his sister, Amber, play around. Seeing her so happy and he so miserable, for some reason he could not fathom, he felt a prang of jealousy raise up in his chest. He gritted his teeth. Recently, he was feeling dark emotions and in his dreams a mysterious Pokemon that was black in color would appear in a playground and point to a place but before he could get a better look he would wake up, sweating like he had just walked to the playground and came back. _

"_Brendan, Amber! Come on we are going to the playground for you evening exercises!" said his mother. _

_Brendan then got a stroke of idea. He could make use of this visit to the playground to see what the strange dream was about. Sure he asked his father about the Pokemon._

_His father, Prof. Birch, said that it was called Darkrai, and it was a legendary Pokemon of the shadows that lived in Sinnoh and it always gave people nightmares._

_Finally, they arrived at the playground and Amber rushed to the slides. But Brendan did not follow suit. He instead followed a route that the Darkrai showed in his dream. Finally, he arrived at the spot. There was a showel and not note simply saying _

_I WAS EXPECTING YOU. DIG._

_Brendan shrugged and started digging, once in a while looking for intruders. If there is a treasure here, its his. Finally he heard a clunk. He looked into the hole and saw a swirling black ball. Out of curiosity, he picked it up. He felt something moving inside it._

_Suddenly the ball pulsed black and went inside Brendan's hand. The pain was unbearable, Brendan tried to scream but nothing came out. Suddenly, he blacked out._

_In his dreams, he felt like he was floating around in a vacuum. Suddenly, a voice boomed from over head._

'_Hello Master, I see finally you have picked up my call'_

_Brendan looked up only to see Darkrai who was looking at him with his eerie red eyes. Suddenly it closed its eyes and changed into a beam of pure concentrated energy that went into Brendan's heard engulfing it. Suddenly, Brendan felt stronger, smarter. _

_Words flashed into his head. Geosynclines, trajectory and such were some words that flashed in his eyes. He felt himself collapse in pain, and just like that the pain stopped and Brendan opened his eyes. _

'_A __geosynchronous orbit__ is an orbit around the Earth with an orbital period matching the Earth's sidereal rotation period. This synchronization means that for an observer at a fixed location on Earth, a satellite in a geosynchronous orbit returns to exactly the same place in the sky at exactly the same time each day. The special case of a geosynchronous orbit that is circular and directly above the equator is called a geostationary orbit.__' _

_Were the first words he said after he had gotten up, surprising himself. H had gotten smarter. 'perfect. In this rate a perfect score in my tests is immanent and the possibility rate is about a 99.9 to a 100 comparison rate." He said. Brendan looked amazed at himself, every word he says sounds smart. He grinned._

_Over the period of the next four days, he had surprised many of his teachers and his family. But…as they say ' all actions have a equal and OPPOSITE reaction'. All this good things brought a side effect. When ever he got angry a black symbol would appear on his palm and he would pulse with dark aura, this caused his body's functions to work doubly faster and thus tiring him out pretty bad. No one knew what the origin for Brendan's strange behavior was. But Brendan knew. _

_One day after school he was walking home when some thing green passed over him. He looked up, to come head to head with a Rayquaza._

111111111111111111111111111111111 AUTHOR'S NOTES 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sorry guys, if you cant understand the info I have put up there. I had just learnt about that in school and could not resist to put it up here. Info from Wikipedia. So anyway, sorry about the short chapter, I had a TON of homework and had to do it. Well, to compensate for this short chapter, if you want I will put up your character. The only thing you have to do is, give me a review about your character's appearance and Pokemon he/she carries and also the name of your character. You also can choose his/her profession:

BREEDER

TRAINER

COORDINATOR

TEAM MAGMA OPERATIVE: GRUNT/ADMIN

TEAM AQUA OPERATIVE: GRUNT/ADMIN

TEAM REX OPERATIVE: GRUNT/ADMIN/RANGER/LORDS/ KANTO COMMANDER/ SINNOH COMMANDER

So, until next time!


	9. AMBER AND WALLY: AFFECTIONS REVEALED!

_Brendan looked up to see a rayquaza flying above and for some strange reason his belt felt heavier. Suddenly a weird pattern appeared on the back of his hand and his hand was engulfed in a black aura. His hand, now was entirely not under his control. His hand flew to his backpack and grabbed a pokeball. But when it came out, it was an Masterball. Brendan gasped. It was the Masterball that his mother gave to him before…before she died. He tried to resist his hand but to no avail. He could only watch hopelessly as his precious and only memory of his late mother was thrown unceremoniously at some pokemon. The Rayquaza climbed inside as the Masterball closed its permanent seal. _

_It dropped and turned some times before stopping. Brendan went and picked it up. Or more accurately, the mysterious presence inside of him did it. _

'_Master, I know of what value this ball is to you, mentally. But believe me this pokemon would serve you in a crisis well ahead of future….' The voice inside of Brendan's head faded, leaving a heavily fazed Brendan alone on the desolate roads of Littleroot town. _

"_Ruby! What are you doing and where is your girlfriend, Sapphire?" asked a voice from behind him._

_It was Wally, a beginning pokemon trainer, like him. Brendan's face flushed with embarrassment when the meaning of Wally's sentence hit him._

" _May is NOT my girlfriend, Emerald…at least not yet." Brendan finished his sentence with barely a whisper. But nonetheless, Wallyheard it. _

_He snickered. _

" _I knew you liked May, everybody does know the liking you have for her and she back." He said._

_Brendan nodded, still blushing when he realized he still had the Masterball out and thus immediately stowed it inside his bag. _

_He bid farewell to Wally and rushed home._

Brendan finally handed in Dewford city and checked his communicator. It stated its coordinates as 50 degrees south with a 34 ½ degrees west is where Rex is picking up Magma's movement. Brendan sighted. This is gonna be a long battle.

He finally arrived in the cave. Two magma grunts were there and they were quickly knocked out by a psychic blast from Dratini who suddenly became illuminated. It turned into a Dragonair. Correction, it turned into a beautiful and gorgeous dragonair.

"Great job, Atlantean! Lets go!" he returned his Dragonair and rushed into the cave. Suddenly two more Magmas came out of nowhere. They sent out a Zubat and a Golbat.

"GO, ATLANTEAN AND GUARDIAN!" yelled Brendan as he threw two balls that opened up to reveal a newly evolved Dragonair and a Feebas.

"Ohhhh! I know him! He is the champion..err? do we have a chance battling him?" said one of the grunts. The other shook his head. They both stared at each other before yelling and running back into the cave.

"Cowards!" grinned Brendan as he returned his Feebas and climbed on his Dragonair and went deeper into the cave before he came across a huge ruin. Brendan gasped. _No, not the cave of origin! Not so soon!_

Brendan sent an signal of identification to Rex. A reply came:

PLACE NAME: GROUDON SHRINE

PURPOSE: TO SERVE SACRIFICIES FOR KEEPING THE TITAN OF LAND AT BAY.

TIME PERIOD USED: 1300 BC TO 500 AD.

CURRENT STATUS: ABANDONED

Brendan heaved a sigh of relief before taking out his cell phone and calling the nearest police force. At first the officer in charge seemed reluctant but after getting intelligence of who is calling he immediately called in troops to cut off the cave and capture the magmas.

The plan was genius in its conception but simple in its execution, Brendan would simply scare and spook the magmas well enough that they would flee the cave where the police reception community would be waiting with jail welcome wagons.

Brendan took out his bag and rummaged through it when he suddenly slipped and fell.

As he composed his self, he realized he drew the attention of the Magmas and they sent out their Pokemon. Suddenly a strong Psychic blast came out of nowhere and took out all but four of Magmas Pokemon. Brendan turned to look only to see a girl his age and a boy with green hair.

"AMBER! WALLY!" cried Brendan, happy to see them again. This sentence would be very inaccurate. He was ecstatic about seeing his best friend and sister again. They oddly seemed to be holding hands. Brendan frowned, is his sister ready to start a relation?

Amber and Wally smiled to each other and commanded their pokemon to attack Team Magma, this frightened Magma a lot. The champion and his sister and friends are here and there is no way they can stand and fight. Just then a Magma official ran in a desolate look on his face.

"Sir! Police forces and Team Rex has surrounded this area sealing our escape route!" she said.

Tabitha scowled.

"Next time BIRCH! I will take care of you and your incessant friends once and for all" he said and took out a pokeball to reveal a Charizard, looks like he had more than one plan to escape if the need arises.

"BUT SIR! WHAT ABOUT US!" screamed some of the Magmas out of desperation.

Tabitha smirked.

" You have failed me and thus GOOD BYE AND HAPPY TIME IN THE JAIL HOUSE!'

The Charizard took off and started using Giga Impact and the cave walls, finally after 5 tries, it gave in but not before Tabitha pushed Amber and flew off.

Brendan started to run to her but Wally was there first. Brendan sighted.

_I guess Wally can take good care of my sister….._

"Well, I have to go.. and congrats on becoming a couple.." he said. When he said this both Wally and Amber blushed crimson.

"But how do you know..we did not tell you!" Amber cried.

Brendan smirked, " unlike some people I am not dense and I can see signs of attraction between two people." He said before turning his attention to the Magmas. He tied them up with a rope and decided to let the police force do the rest.

"Wally.." he looked at the green haired kid. " I hope you will take good care of my sister now that…you are her boyfriend" he said.

Wally blushed a bit before helping Amber up and putting a arm around her.

He turned back to Brendan,

"You can count on it Ruby!" he grinned.

"I knew I could trust you Emerald BYE!" he bidded them fair well before hopping on Swellow and flying out of the hole made by Tabitha. But before he could fly off, he was sure he saw Wally and Amber kiss….

_I wonder how it is like to kiss some one…well I guess that I have to find out myself. I hope my first kiss is with may…" _He blushed slightly.

_Maybe after this fray is over..i can confess my liking to her..but now I should only focus on the prevention of the awakening of the Titans. _

11111111111111111111111 AUTHOR'S NOTES 111111111111111111111111111111

Well, how do you like it? The first shipping is up in this story, I liked the Wally character but I hated his being with May so I matched him with Brendan's sister. Also, if you are interested, you can check out my other fics. There is something that even surprises myself, I am warming up to contestshipping! I may write a contestshipping fanfic in the near future! Check out my profile for an clean report of all the fics coming up!

For now,

Adios Amigos!

(goodbye friends in Spanish)


	10. MISUNDERSTANDINGS: BRENDAN'S HEARTBREAK

Meanwhile back to Ash and Co,

Ash and May are now finally traveling to Dewford. They had stumbled across Mr. Briney and saved him from a Aqua. Being so grateful, Mr. Briney had decided to ferry our heroes to Dewford for free. And Ash agreed to this with an overwhelming smile.

They have been traveling almost for five hours now and Ash started to feel restless. He kept fidgeting around and one time he stood up so fast that he threw Pikachu overboard, after the little rodent was once again in the safety of the boat, he gave Ash a nice shocking.

Finally, they arrived in Dewford after another hour..or so they thought. It turned out not to be Dewford but some secret island that they stumbled by accident. So, our heroes decided to take a break and May even decided to go swimming and Max joined her.

"Ahhh, this water feels so nice.." May said as she drifted on the surface of the water.

Max bobbed beside her nodding in approval. When suddenly, they felt some sort of movement in the water. Max dismissed it with some explanation of how fronts coming in the weather can change wind directions.

But then after sometime, Max felt something rough brush against his arm.

"Max…I felt something.." May said, obviously spooked by this.

Max gulped audibly and nodded. Suddenly a shrill cry could be heard,

"SHARKPEDO!"

May yelled and trashed in the water, panicking that this shark pokemon might harm her. Max who is more calm and collective than his sister, simply grabbed her arm and paddled to shore. But the shore looked so far away and the sharkpedos were closing in on them. Suddenly two strong arms grabbed May and Max and it turned out to be Ash and Brock.

Brock turned to Ash,

"Ash, you help May and I'll help Max" he said before grabbling Max and starting to swim to shore. Ash followed.

MEANWHILE,

"Ahhh, I love flying on a jetpack. Anyway I better find May and give my apologies." Said Brendan as he flew towards the place where he last saw May.

BACK TO ASH AND CO:

Ash and May finally arrived in shore and saw the sharkpedos swim away. May felt a deep sense of gratitude for Ash as he was the one who saved her life and thus she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave Ash a small peck on his cheeks. Ash merely smiled back and pecked her on the cheek back, as even Ash knew this was a mere friendly kiss. May suddenly heard a sob behind her.

MEANWHILE,

Brendan finally spotted May from above and prepared to land. Oddly, She was swimming pretty close to Ash. Brendan shrugged off this thought and continued his way down, noiselessly. He finally landed and made his way to the group when he saw May swing her arms around Ash's neck and kiss him. Brendan was heart-broken, and that would be the understatement of the century. He was even more crushed when he saw Ash kiss her back, and he could not help but let out a sob.

May turned around and saw Brendan, with tears running down his cheeks. His face was a mixture of sadness, anger and ..Betrayal. Brendan never felt like this, he was heart broken that May did not choose him, but at that same time he felt angry at May for neglecting him and felt mainly betrayed because she did not even tell him about having a boyfriend beforehand.

May seemed shocked,

" Brendan, this…this..this is not what it looks like!" she exclaimed looking flustered.

Brendan took a step backwards and yelled,

"I HATE YOU MAY! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?! I TRUSTED YOU!!" his face then turned purely into anger.

He pulled the strings on his jetpack and flew off into the horizon, tears flying behind him.

May felt her knees go weak as she watched her only crush fly away, his last words ringing inside her like a thousand bells, "_I HATE YOU!"_

May shuddered and let her tears fall, making the sandy ground wet from her tears. Ash approached cautiously behind May, so did Brock and Max.

"May, i..i am sorry" Ash said looking crestfallen.

May smiled and shook her head,

"Its not your fault, Ash, you did not cause this…I need sometime on my own.." she said and ran off, leaving a devastated looking trio behind her.

MEANWHILE:

Brendan landed on a lone and desolate island. _Just like me…_He thought.

He collapsed onto the ground and began to sob. _How could she!? She knew I liked her, her friends always teased her about it….i guess love is more complicated….i guess she just fell out of love for me and chose another boy behind my back…_

He let his bitter tears fall down, letting all of it out and pounding the floor so hard that a crater had formed. Suddenly he heard his communicator go off..

He opened it and saw his father calling him. He quickly dried his eyes and took the call.

"Hiya, Brendan! How are you?" asked the cheery professor.

Brendan smiled miserably and involuntarily a tear slid out of his eye. He quickly dried it but not before his father seeing it.

"Brendan, ..what is wrong?" he asked.

Brendan knew better than to keep his emotions bottled up so he let everything out.

Birch simply nodded his head and continued,

"I have experienced heart breaks too, Ruby, but the challenge is to pick up the pieces and continue on with life without even once looking back at this, after all you are the commander of rex, and I expect no lesser of you" he said.

Brendan nodded; a new hope dawned inside of him,

_So what if May is not there, I can find another __**TRUSTWORTHY **__girl later on…_

Brendan smiled and continued his conversation with Prof. Birch.

Finally, after half an hour, Brendan decided to go back to his secret base. He took out his jetpack and saw the meter, it read:

AMOUNT OF FUEL LEFT: 10 GALLONS

DISTANCE IT CAN TRAVEL: ABOUT 500 MILES

This was more than enough to make a trip back to Little Root town. He swung it over his back and flew off, leaving nothing but dust in his awake. Suddely as he was flying , he saw some one running down the shore, by the way she was moving, he knew she was in pain. Brendan had before taken psychology lessons and he learnt to read body languages, a vital trait for a police officer. He decided to console her as he descended, he realized it was actually May. He felt anger boil up inside him. Brendan decided to have a little talk with her. Brendan landed behind May, who had her legs drew up to her chest and was sobbing softly. Brendan said quite sternly, "May!"

May jerked a little before noticing Brendan. Her eyes started to fill with tears and she said, "Brendan I am sorry, its was not like that," she stood up and ran to him.

She buried her head into his chest and started sobbing and Brendan simply put an arm around her.

May explained the entire ordeal to him, still in his embrace. Brendan nodded and smiled, he was never so happy and relived. May gave him a teary smile. Brendan returned the smile.

"I am sorry, May, its…its all just a misunderstanding…" said Brendan.

May nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Brendan tightened his grip around her. Suddenly May looked up and her and Brendan's eyes met.

May felt herself drawing closer to Brendan, just like he did. She laid her palm on his cheek and brought herself closer. Their lips almost touched when,

"BLAZIKEN!" shouted Blaziken popping out of his ball, only to realize his wrong timing and grin sheepishly. May and Brendan blushed crimson.

Brendan returned Blaziken and took May's hand into his own. After giving her a smile and getting one in return, they both ran off into the horizon, hoping to find Ash and the others.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

So how was it? In my opinion, the ALMOST kissing scene was lame. I just did not know how people get into a kiss..hehe. Anyway, review and thanks for reading. The next chapter would be up in a week or so, depending on my school.

Until next chapter!!


	11. REVENGE:RETURN OF THE ORB!

Brendan flew above Slateport city, night skyline. Bright, dazzling bulbs flooded every inch of the bustling metropolis with light. He felt the wind caress his face gently giving him a exhilarating sensation. Suddenly the engine in his jetpack started to splutter and a voice boomed out of it.

"Running low on fuel, estimated time until full shutdown: 50 seconds."

Brendan sighted. He was enjoying his night trip. He found a safe landing spot and safely landed. He took out his Pokenav and checked the time.

PLACE: SLATEPORT CITY

EVENTS: POKEMON CONTEST ON 2 FEB 2013.

TIME: 03:10 PM ON 1 FEB 2013.

"Wow! There is a Pokemon contest tomorrow! Better get prepared. I am sure Blaziken would be prepared for this….but even though they have managed to defeat the champion this is really the first time they will be participating in a actual contest before thousands of people live and on the air…

Suddenly a ear splitting scream shattered the usual din that would be found in a city.

"TEAM MAGMA IS HERE! RUN!"

Brendan gritted his teeth. _Great timing, cant they attack during curriculum time? Well, as a law enforcement manager I have to work around the clock to make this world a safer place…. _

He took out his pokeball and released his Blaziken.

"C'mon buddy! Looks like we have to kick some Magma butts!"

The blaziken grinned and ran after his trainer who had taken off faster than a bullet train.

As Brendan neared the attack place he saw what was happening. A huge battle was being taken place, between the Rex Operatives and the Magma grunts. Now, looks like the Magmas and Rex are tied but still Magma has the upper hand because there are about ten Magmas and Fifty pokemon belonging to the magmas and five Rex and only thirty pokemon.

_Looks like I have to use my mega-weapon! _Thought Brendan and took out his Ultraball. He threw the ball and a huge roaring Dragonite appeared, the just evolved Dragonair. Everyone eyes suddenly snapped to the young boy and the legendary pokemon.

"HEY! IT'S THE HOENN CHAMP! WE ARE SAVED! GO BRENDAN!" cried a voice from the crowd. And every one echoed him.

"GO BRENDAN, GO BRENDAN!"

Brendan grinned. Who wouldn't, when you have thousands of fans cheering you on.

"Dragonite, Use iron tail!" cried Brendan.

Dragonite roared in approval and lit up his tail and slammed it into the pokemon. In an instant twenty of Magma's pokemon fainted.

"Dragonite! Finish the rest with a all-out hyper beam!"

Dragonite charged up a massive beam in its mouth and launched it in to the magams. In an instant, both the humans and pokemon fell unconscious onto the pavement. Brendan took out some balls with the Rex symbol on it and threw it onto the Magma's pokemon. A white light surrounded them all and each went into one of the balls.

"Your pokemon is being seized by Rex and will be released in a later date!" said Brendan before making his way into the building to find and defeat Archie.

The building was dark, to say the least. Small flickering lights appeared on the horizon of the building. After what seemed like a eternity, Brendan arrived at the heart of the aqua museum. It was grand and exemplary decors circulated the walls of the grand hall. And in the middle of it was a man tied in ropes and was muffled.

_A hostage without his captor?_ Thought Brendan,_hmmm….seems like a classic trap_

"Come out Archie, I know you are there, no sneak attack would work on me"

A maniac laughter surrounded the room,

"Finally Birch, I thought you finally got apathetic on this issue but I guess you proved me wrong!" yelled Archie as he landed on his feet, a orb dangling from his belt. The red orb.

"As usual" said Brendan back.

Archie's back became confronted with rage.

"Oh really birch….at least I don't let my whole team down by letting my enemies steal my valuables!" Archie said indicating to the red orb.

"that's why I am here…to get back what's rightfully mine!"

Brendan sent out his Feebas and Dragonite

"Ah, how pathetic, GO WALERIN AND SEALEO!"

Two seals appeared and started firing ice beams at Brendan, in a futile attempt to freeze him. As Brendan was wearing his Rex Suite, he was not affected a bit.

"DRAGONITE, THUN DER !" he yelled.

The rather large dragon began charging a electric attack in its antennae and sent a awe-inspiring attack that knocked both of Archie's pokemon out. Now, Brendan could finally extract his revenge. Archie was the one who killed his mother and now he will pay.

"DRAGONITE, VOLT CHARGE!" he yelled.

Archie laughed in return,

"volt charge? Hmph, that is pure insanity I bet that…."

The words died in his throat before even reaching his mouth.

The dragon had used thunder on him self and used a giga impact. Archie could only watch in awe as the attack striked him sending him into the air.

"Dragonite, return!" Brendan said returning his faithful companion.

As he made his way back, his foot accidentally, kicked something hard. As Brendan looked at his foot, he saw the red orb. Archie must have dropped it when he flew off in such a hurry.

"I bet Lance would like to hear about this…." said Brendan to no one in particular.

"Brendan?"

AUTHOR'S NOTES 

Well, how was it? Sorry about the late update, I had fallen sick with the vicious flu.

WELL, READ AND REVIEW!"

Until next chapter!

P-S: In case you are wondering, I will NEVER give up or discontinue this story. So, if I did not update as frequently as before means that I am busy or sick.


	12. NEW CHARACTER REVELAED:BLAZIKEN100!

Brendan turned around only to find his long time friend standing there, grinning at him. And It was none other than…..Drew.

"Dew!" said Brendan in a attempt to mock him.

Drew merely chuckled, "still the same Brendan"

Brendan grinned back,

"Hey, Drew, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Haven't you have heard? There is a rather large Pokemon contest that is scheduled so me and my pokemon are training to rule to school!" Drew replied and continued,

"So, anyway, how is your job at Rex?"

Brendan sighted, "Fine, actually, its nice, I get to travel across the region and kick Magmas butts!"

Drew laughed. "Hey! Why not join me for a training section and lets see who the better of us two is!"

Brendan grinned in reply. No words were needed Drew just knew what was his answer.

MEANWHILE

Ash looked at his hands, which were sweaty. He did not know what had gone into him. Every time he looked at May, this happens and every time she smiles at him, Ash feels his heart trying to burst through his ribs. Lately, this feeling had gotten a lot worse. Ash reached into his back pack and took out a book labeled,

FEELING WEIRD LATELY?

_BOOK 1264856 OF LOVEHELPER PUBLICATION_

He had read through the entire book and one paragraph stated the exact feelings and said that any person who was feeling like this towards another is in love or likes the other. Ash could not believe what he was reading, how can he be in love with his best friend? But the book stated that people who are friends had a higher chance of falling in love than strangers.

"Ash!, are you O.K?" said a voice.

Ash's head shot up as he saw May standing there a cup in her hands staring down at him with a curious expression on her face.

"its…its……just" Ash stammered when suddenly a concentrated beam of fire shot out of the trees, catching both of our heroes attention. May turned around and ran towards the commotion gesturing Ash to follow her, which Ash did.

When they reached there they saw a lone boy with a blaziken standing there. He was wearing a blue jacket with a red shirt under it and a cap slightly tilted. In his hands he was wearing blue gloves with a phoenix on each. As he heard Ash and May coming he turned his head towards them.

"err…hi my name is May!" said May as she extended her hand towards him.

"a pleasure, my name is a secret but you could call me Blaziken100" he said while smiling ever so slightly.

May smiled in return. Blaziken100 turned his attention to Ash.

"and is this your boyfriend?" Blaziken100 said while gesturing to Ash.

This remark sent both May and especially Ash in a frenzy of blushes.

Blaziken100 merely raised an eyebrow.

"no, actually this is my BEST friend and not GIRL friend" said Ash, still red.

"oh really? Well, then explain why you are so red? Well, anyway its none of my business and so I will be on my way" he tilted his hat in a mark of greeting before walking away from out heroes whose face was so red that they could put Team Magma's uniform to shame.

BACK TO BRENDAN

Drew returned his defeated pokemon as Brendan stood before him grinning.

"you have a lot to learn Drew!" Brendan said before walking over to him and shook his hand in a meaning that said 'no hard feelings'.

Drew smiled back.

Suddenly Brendan's pokenav stanrted to emit a incessant ringing. Brendan picked it up and checked the reason of its ringing. The screen read,

YOU HAVE 1 NEW MESSANGE

Brendan opened the file and read the message it read,

_BIRCH, AN ANCIENT RELIC HAS BEEN FOUND AND IS BEING TRANSPORTED TO SLATEPORT WHEN A GROUP OF GANGSTERS CONSISTED OF A MALE A FEMALE AND A TALKING MEOWTH ATTACKED. YOUR HELP IS REQUESTED THERE IMMEDIATELY._

_AMY _

_REX ADMIN_

_REX DEPARTMENT OF TRANSPORTATION SAFTEY (RDTS)_

"Team Rocket has dared to attack such a armored vehicle?"

"Team Rocket?" asked Drew, obviously confused.

MEANWHILE

"H…hey May…don't pay attention to that kid…." said Ash as he and May made their way to the Gym of Dewford city.

May simply nodded and continued.

After a while they reached the Gym and entered it when an amazing sight greeted them. A Salamence was sending a multi colored beam which struck a Machamp, knocking it out. Suddenly out from the shadows a man came and walked to a boy who Ash identified as Blaziken100.

"Wella,100, I gus that cha earned 'is. 'ere is the Badge 'of dewford!" he said. Blaziken100 took out and gave a smile to the other man and hopped on his Salamence and flew off, through the open skylight.

"well, 'ello there! 'ow 'r 'ya? 'whacha com ere for?" the man said to Ash and May

"emm….i am here for my second badge to compete in my league tournament" Ash said.

"ool, I have some 'okemon left so lets havlf our 'attle ow" he replied

"err…alright!"

"o machop!" said the man who Ash later discovered as Brawly.

"go, Pikachu!" said Ash

BACK TO BRENDAN

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" shouted the trio, again, as they were sent across the sky.

"Some people will never learn!" said Brendan

MEANWHILE

"Hariyama is unable to battle!" said the judge.

Pikachu had single handedly defeated two of Brawly's pokemon and now only one remains.

"you're good! Bzt not good enough!" said Brawly and sent out an Machoke.

"Machoke! Seismic punch!"

Ash could only watch in horror as the muscular pokemon slammed a glowing fist into the ground sending shockwaves of a tremendous magnitude.

It hit Pikachu full in the face and sent the electric rodent flying only to crash into the wall of the gym.

"PIKACHU IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! BRAWLY WINS THIS ROUND!"

Ash gritted his teeth and threw his Treeko's Pokeball, it opened up only to reveal the energetic but reserved grass type.

"Treeko, use pound!" said Ash commanding Treeko into battle.

BACK TO BRENDAN

"Wow, Brendan you are good!" said Drew squinting his eyes to see where TR had flied off to.

"heh, if it wasn't for May I would not have even met there clowns!" Brendan said as he made his way back to the Pokemon centre.

"May? Oh you mean Sapphire!" his eyes perked up in interest.

"sooo, have you two hooked up, yet?" continued Drew.

Brendan simply sighted,

"no, not yet, but after this mess is all over I want to ask her is she would like to be my girlfriend."

"well, good luck, dude!" said Drew and slapped Brendan on the back, playfully.

Brendan's face was nothing but a shadow of a smile.

"but it seems as though I have competition!" Brendan said to Drew.

"how can that be Brendan? All the boys in LittleRoot did not even ask may out because they were scared of you. They knew if they asked May out you'd pound them into pulp!"

Brendan shook his head,

"no…this boy, Ash, he seems to like her…..and he is not from here, but hey what the heck if he asks May out he'll get to know the taste of my fist, the hard way!" said Brendan punching the air.

"that is the spirit Ruby! Lets go, its 7:00 and there is a Pokemon Contest tomorrow!" said Drew as he and Brendan ran towards the Pokemon centre.

MEANWHILE

"well, ash, 'ye, deserved it! 'ere, the Knuckle badge!" Brawly said and he handed a badge over to Ash who clutched it and did a victory pose. And the first person he looked to after that was May……

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

So, anyway, how was it? This story got a little boring so I decided to make it a ADVANCEDSHIPPING VS HOENNSHIPPING LOVE TRAINGLE STORY

Dont worry, its WILL be a Hoenshipping story

So, read and review!

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!


	13. BATTLE OF LEGENDS:JOHTO CHAMPION REVELED

"finally, Slateport city!" May said as she raised up her hands.

"yeah, May, and the site to your first contest!" said Max as he checked the Pokenav.

"yeah and I bet Brendan will be here too…" May said, her face full of childish glee.

But Ash did not feel the same about Brendan, the moment May said Brendan is going to be here, she popped his bubble. Truth be told, he liked Brendan as a person but not as a rival for May's heart.

"I guess I must confess to May soon….." Ash said a little loud.

A instant reaction took place, all of our hero's head turned to Ash.

"confess what Ash?" May said a rather curious expression.

Ash knew he was in a knot. He cant confess about his feeling to May in the open! Then suddenly a light bulb went off.

"I..i…er…..i took your last piece of pizza yesterday!" Ash said waving his arms, frantically.

May face turned from curios to angry and shouted,

"IT WAS YOU! I'LL GET YOU!" she screamed and chased Ash around the beach, the latter heaving a sigh of relief.

"how, childish, looks like Sapphire had not changed a bit right, Ruby?" said a voice whom immediately got May's attention.

She turned around and saw Drew and Brendan grinning at them but Brendan seemed a little disturbed at May's playful behavior towards Ash.

"DREW!" May said before running towards him and giving him a hug and she got one in return.

A flash of…jealousy passed through both Ash and Brendan's face simultaneously which did NOT go unnoticed. Both Drew and Brock saw that and Drew realizing that he had crossed the line slowly broke away and returned to his original composure.

_What was that look in Ash and Brendan's eyes? Jealousy, perhaps? Nah, that can't be…wait can BOTH Ash and Brendan like May?_

"Wow! May, you are just in time for the contest which is by the way tonight at 7:30!" said Drew.

"Yeah, and I have been practicing! But…I hope I don't go against Brendan, I am sure to lose if I do" said May

"Nah….you can do anything if you believe" said Brendan

"Yeah, and you need a little bit of luck too…for your boyfriend here is the hoenn cha.." but before he could finish a hand, Brendan's hand, came and muffled up his words.

_I guess Brendan doesn't know that I know that he is the Champion! _Thought May as she stared pointedly at Brendan who was now, frantically, whispering something into Drew's ear.

"Dude, she cant know that I am the Hoenn Champion" Brendan whispered into Drew's ear.

"Oh come on, if she knows that it will make her fall more for you, all chicks love to date a champ!" Drew whispered back

"that will only make May a fangirl. But she means more to me than that!" Brendan whispered back. 

Drew sighted in defeat.

"well, well, well, look whose there, the commander of Rex himself." Said a voice

Brendan turned to look at the cause of the sound and saw a young boy. It was none other than Blaziken100.

"100! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Brendan said, obviously very pleased to meet the Johto region Champion.

"Brendan, the pleasure's all mine, but….i have a favor to ask of you" said Blaziken100

"sure…ahh…..go ahead" said Brendan, a little unsure of what he would ask.

"I..I would like to have a battle with you, if that is alright" said 100.

Brendan took out his Masterball and enlarged it and turned to his friends.

"I trust that you can keep a secret" said Brendan.

All nodded and Brendan gave Blaziken100 a curt nod.

100 took out his Masterball and looked around. The place seemed deserted.

"GO, HO-OH!"

"GO RAYQUAZA!"

The two legendaries popped out and flew around before settling back next to their respective trainers.

Ash and co could only watch in awe as the two champions faced off.

"HO-OH SACRET FIRE!" said 100 and HO-OH executed the order with great accuracy.

The hit landed on Rayquaza's stomach. It grunted in pain but the hit did not do much damage.

"Rayquaza, use EXRTREME SPEED!"

Rayquaza disappeared for a moment before appearing before HO-OH and hitting it with the momentum he had. Though the attack would be overwhelming, it did not do much of damage to the fire legendary pokemon.

Brendan gritted his teeth and got ready to shout out another command….

MEANWHILE

"THIS IS PREPOSTERIOUS HOW CAN I LOSE MY ORB!!!" shouted Archie.

His lair was one of confusion. Books laid everywhere and grunts were running here and there searching the lair from head to toe (or in this case ceiling to floor).

Archie began pacing behind the table. His mind racing through all the possible places where he could lose his most prized possession when he hit the nail on the head. He must have lost it when that little brat blasted him off.

_Then that means that it must be under REX's custody! _Thought Archie as he slammed a fist in to the table and shouted,

"CURSE YOU, BIRCH!"

BACK TO BRENDAN

Brendan returned his defeated Pokemon as did 100. The match had ended in a tie. When both sides shot out a hyper beam it rebounded and knocked out all the pokemon.

"You are good 100! Well, I hadn't expected anything less than the Johto Champion!"

"And I you," said 100 before turning and heading off with a back hand wave.

MEANWHILE

"RED ALERT IN ZONE 5, POTENTIAL DANGER! DANGER LEVEL 5!"

Screams could be heard in the REX headquarters as the operatives were running here and there. The entire building was going haywire.

"whats the cause?" asked Gonzales, a co-commander in REX Rustboro HQ.

"There is a Magma attack near Slateport city, the current suspected area of the location of the Cave Of Origin.

Gonzales gritted his teeth.

" Call a Ranger, Call Carla Hendel here immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" said the Gunt and ran off inside the Ranger wing.

A little time later, a girl entered the main hall.

"Gonzales, sir, what seems to be the problem?" she asked

"It seems like our old friend, Maxie, has taken the liberty to attack Slateport city and Brendan and our other rangers are busy. I know you are new here, but you did great in your entrance test so I trust you will be ok in this mission. This is your task: defeat Maxie and capture as many magmas as possible and if there IS a Cave Of Origin, collect the blur orb." Said the co-commander

"yes, sir!" said Carla Hendel

"remember, this is your first mission your success will rely on how well you complete your mission. Remember the REX motto that Brendan wrote," he said and pointed to a poster, it read:

FAILURE IS NOT A OPTION

"yes, sir, I promise that my first mission would be my best one!"

"good, now off you go!"

Carla grabbed a Aurora Jetpack and put it on before flying off through the skylight. 

IN SLATEPORT

"DIG, DIG YOU PEOPLE, WHY AM I PAYING YOU FOR?!" yelled Maxie as he watched his Magmas work on digging through the ground to reach the floor.

"Sir?" said a young Magma

"DON'T TALK JUST DIG!" yelled Maxie and got back to lying in his easy chair and sipping his soda.

"no, sir…err…why should we dig when we can use our machines and finish this in a lot less time!"

"what the heck! How come I did not see that, well then use that and dig! Its only a matter of time before that pesky REX comes and throws a monkey wrench into our plans."

Suddenly a monkey wrench came out of nowhere and went into the digging machine and clogged it up, bursting it

"THAT was weird. I HAD to open my mouth and say that!" said Maxie as he stared open mouthed at the wreckage that was his costly machine.

"WHO DID THAT!" he roared as he looked around.

"why I did!"

AUTHOR'S NOTES+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Well, guys, how was it?

I have nothing to say but…..

READ AND REVIEW

And

UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
